Altered Necrosis
by fayfairyelf
Summary: The long awaited day came: the 23rd March 2025. Everyday of this year, Kurisu was half expecting Okabe to die tragically anytime. Even though Kurisu had dozens of sleepless nights, just thinking about it, she was never prepared for when it really happened: when her lost loved one died.
1. Chapter 1

_Why did he have to choose me?_

Kurisu was running as fast as she could, trying to withhold the tears welling up in her eyes. They were so close to falling, but she couldn't let them fall now. She was determined. _I'm going to save you!_ Kurisu was sure to hear footsteps splashing multiple times in puddles a few meters away from her, but right now she didn't care. She had to get back to the lab fast. _Okabe!_

"Do you think we need more groceries?", Kurisu asked whilst searching the fridge in the corner of the room. "Maybe", Okabe answered, not moving from the window he was looking out of. The rain clouds had momentarily cleared, beaming a ray of sunshine through the clouds, making it seem like that day. Okabe visibly tensed up. Then Kurisu glanced to Okabe, seeing his black attire that had changed ever since. She had made a mistake, but couldn't fix it. Okabe would know, but Kurisu wouldn't. Okabe already made his decision and Kurisu wanted to respect that. Even though she was just too sure that Okabe should've picked Mayuri. Kurisu walked over to Okabe with a warm smile and grabbed his arm, slightly hugging it. She was noticing how shiny Okabe's eyes were, and that wasn't from light. Okabe was fighting tears back, even though it was understandable that he wanted to cry now. It was understandable that he wanted to cry before. It's always understandable, when he wants to cry, whenever. "It's okay", Kurisu muttered and started stroking Okabe's arm, "It's okay to cry". Those words made Okabe shut his eyes close and let the tears flow. Seeing Okabe depressed like this wasn't anything new to Kurisu. But it still pained her, doesn't matter how many times she saw him like this. But Kurisu couldn't cheer him up. In fact, Okabe didn't go out for a few months after deciding. A year later Suzuha was killed by the Rounders. Since then, Okabe surrendered to SERN and said he wouldn't harm them. Because Kurisu loved Okabe so much and she knew Okabe would brake even more if he stayed alone, Kurisu surrendered as well. Now Daru and his wife Yuki are the leaders of the defence group against the dictatorship of SERN. But that didn't seem to faze Okabe at all. His thoughts seemed to revolve around other things, such as Mayuri. Such as Ruka who also got killed a while ago. Okabe was carrying so much guilt with him that it would definetly traumatize him. When Okabe started sobbing, Kurisu gently pushed Okabe away from the window and walked in front of him, before hugging him tightly. That was all Kurisu could do. All she could do is be there for him. Suddenly, violent knocks where heard coming from the other side of the door. "It's me! Open the door!", the person on the other side whisper yelled, sounding really scared and panicked. Kurisu removed herself from Okabe, giving him a reassuring smile, before walking over to the door and opening it for their visitor. "Makise, thank God. That was freaking close! I was almost caught by those guards!". It was Daru who desperately needed a place to momentarily hide from the so called guards that are humanoid robots to watch that nobody 'misbehaves'. After Daru caught his breathe, he noticed how Kurisu was worriedly looking at Okabe who now had his back turned. For the past years, Daru hadn't seen Okabe, nor heard from him. Seeing him living with Kurisu was a big surprise. So big that it left Daru speechless for a moment. "Is that really... Okarin?", Daru asked carefully and quietly and whispered it into Kurisu's ear, hoping the person in front of them, presumably Okabe, wouldn't hear them. Kurisu nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Okabe. "I think I'll get going now", Daru then said, deliberately a bit louder for Okabe to hear, and turned to the door again. Now Kurisu was alarmed. "Are you sure you won't get caught?", she questioned with a worried expression. "It'll be fine", Daru stated while turning the door knob. "See ya soon, Makise". And without further words, the door was shut and Daru continued to run for his life, desperately trying to get to his safe point of the defence group. The second Daru left, Okabe turned around, a sad smile plastered on his face. Kurisu had first noticed later, how sad Okabe looked and was just glad to see Okabe at least smile slightly. "I think we do need to go grocery shopping", Kurisu stated, before grabbing Okabe's arm an linking hers with his. Okabe nodded at that. Before both left, Kurisu grabbed a purse with both their id's inside. Without them, they couldn't leave the building.

"So we need some bread, some meat to cook and I guess some cup noodles, in case I'm not home", Kurisu started reading off her shopping list she wrote in advance. "Yeah", Okabe uttered, not looking at Kurisu. "Do we need extra money?", Kurisu asked while rummaging for her wallet in her purse. Okabe shrugged. Once Kurisu finally reached her wallet, she opened it and checked if they had enough money. They didn't. "We'll have to go to a bank". Okabe nodded, staying silent. Then suddenly it dawned on Kurisu. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to take Okabe with her. It was already the year 2025. Which meant he could die any moment, and Kurisu wouldn't be able to do anything against it! But wouldn't that mean that even if Okabe stayed at home, if his time came, he would die anyway. "Are you alright?", Okabe asked, unlinking his arms from Kurisu's and grabbing her shoulders while looking at her worriedly. Kurisu had already started breathing heavily. She didn't want Okabe to die. And knowing roughly when it was going to happen, didn't exactly make Kurisu feel any better. If she just didn't know, she could enjoy her time with Okabe a bit more, instead of constantly panicking. "Kurisu?". Her vision started getting blurry. Kurisu wasn't getting enough oxygen either. Suddenly, the picture of Mayuri getting shot by the Rounders, flashed in front of her eyes. I should've died! Not Mayuri! Then all of this wouldn't have happened! Kurisu started sobbing and could barely withhold her tears. Okabe's eyes widened in shock, before he figured out why Kurisu was crying. His face softened and he pulled Kurisu into a hug. "I've decided that I want to save you...", Okabe said soothingly while stroking Kurisu's head gently. "And no matter what, I'll protect you!", Okabe explained, more determined than ever. "Even if it costs my-". Before Okabe could finish speaking, Kurisu had already pulled him down and placed her lips on his. She didn't care if everyone was watching. She didn't care if she was blocking the road. All she wanted to do this very moment, was kiss Okabe. She wanted to show her affection towards him. She wanted him to not feel guilty. But now Kurisu felt guilty. She slowly pulled away, slightly blushing. For a very long time they hadn't kissed. To be exact, the last time they kissed, was in 2010 and 2011. She felt even more guilty now.

"Okabe! Hah... Hah... I feel the same way!", Kurisu panted, staring into the lab, more specifically, at Okabe. "I-... I love you!", she said with a smile, leaving all the lab members speechless. Okabe's face went pale, as his eyes widened. Moments later, he grabbed the keyboard and threw it to the floor. Now it was Kurisu's turn to look shocked. What was he doing? After that, microwave joined the keyboard on the floor, just that Okabe started stepping on it and breaking it. "Okarin! What are you doing!", Daru yelled, trying to stop Okabe from braking their only way of changing the future, besides the time machine. Kurisu sunk to the floor, still clutching the wall. Should she have said that? She was sure, Okabe wouldn't be there anymore. Yet, now he was destroying the microwave with no mercy. "AAAARGH!!!", was his last scream of desperation, before tearing himself away from Daru and exiting the lab noisily, banging the door behind him. "Okarin!", Mayuri exclaimed, starting to run after Okabe. Kurisu was left on the floor, paralyzed at the sight that was her fault. Had she not come and not listened to Faris's advice, then maybe Okabe would have switched world lines. Then maybe, Mayuri would have been saved. "What just happened?", Daru asked, completely baffled at the scene that just played in front of his very eyes. Kurisu couldn't answer, but just stayed, sitting on the floor in shock.

"Kurisu, I-", Okabe started, but Kurisu just started walking towards the bank that was across the street, without commenting. Okabe followed shortly. Just as they crossed the street, Okabe suddenly yelled, "Kurisu get down!". But Kurisu didn't understand why. Instead of getting down, she looked around for what the threat is. Then she saw it. A group of masked men trying to rob the bank, all of then with guns. And seconds later, shots sounded throughout the whole road, followed by pained screams. Kurisu was knocked over by someone and fell into some puddle. Just that the water inside of it was warm and a bit sticky. It was blood! When Kurisu finally opened her eyes, she felt sick. There were dozens of people, included the robbers, who were lying on the floor, covered in blood, staining the floor red. But what made Kurisu the most sick, was the sight of her loved one, with multiple bullet wounds in his torso, tinting it red, lying next to her, limp. Then Kurisu understood what happened. She was drenched in his blood, because he protected Kurisu. "Okabe...", Kurisu uttered in a hoarse voice. She felt like she was suffocating. Kurisu straight grabbed Okabe's arms, checking for a pulse. Her blood ran cold. There was no hint of a pulse. "Okabe...!", Kurisu now said in a louder voice, turning his lifeless body towards her, and started shaking him. "Please... Don't!", Kurisu whispered. She had no energy to move. She was like paralyzed. The sounds of guards next to her, bidding Kurisu to stand up, weren't even noticed by Kurisu. The only thing that went through Kurisu's head, was that he was gone. That Okabe was gone now. Kurisu hopped on her feet, scrunching her face in emotional pain and started running. Running toward the lab, the new lab. The safe point of the defence group against SERN. The lab, which contained the time leap machine that was constructed by her a while ago. Before she surrendered. That was her only hope of saving Okabe.

Kurisu stormed into the big room, locking the door behind her. "Makise?!", Daru questioned the sudden appearance of the red haired girl. She panted, but still had enough breath to say the most important thing. "Okabe...", she uttered, not being able to keep the tears in anymore. Daru directly understood what that meant. "Maho-tan! Get the time leap machine!", Daru yelled to the black haired girl, before Daru ran over to Kurisu to help her stand. He knew exactly what Kurisu wanted to do. But. "You know that his death is Convergence-". "The hell it is!", Kurisu screamed, not being able to contain herself. Daru backed away in fear as his features softened. He gave a sad smile, before saying, "Don't overdo it, 'kay?". Kurisu gave a slight nod, before sudden bangs sounded from the other side of the entrance. "Open the door, or we'll shoot!". Straight after that, Daru pushed Kurisu into the back room and locked it. Daru knew he wouldn't die until he finished the time machine, so he didn't have to worry. But he didn't want either Hiyajo or Kurisu to get hurt. "It's finished", Hiyajo exclaimed, stepping away from the phonewave. "Thanks, Maho-senpai", Kurisu said with a smile, but it disappeared the next moment and got replaced with determination. I will save you, Okabe! The second Kurisu put on the head piece, the door burst open and shots were heard. But Kurisu couldn't even realize this, because the next moment, Kurisu was already leaping through time, to the 21st March 2025.


	2. Chapter 2

The second Kurisu opened her eyes, she was holding her phone against her ear, but nobody was on the other side of the line. Then, she remembered. This happened, when you time leap. Kurisu was glad everything went as expected. Slowly, Kurisu let her hand drop down from her ear, so that it was loosely hanging down, the phone still in the call. "Who called?". Kurisu first now noticed that she was standing in front of May Queen Nyannyan's with her duffle bag, in which her cat maid clothes were, and Okabe right next to her, his hands in his pant pockets and a curious look on his face. Kurisu was so surprised and glad to see Okabe alive again that she couldn't answer for a few seconds. "U-uh... The-the person... Got the wrong number. Yeah", Kurisu stuttered and hastily tried stuffing her phone in her bag, dropping it in the process. "Here, let me help you", Okabe laughed and bent down, faster than Kurisu, to pick up her phone and gave it to her afterwards. "Thanks...", Kurisu uttered, still a bit stunned about suddenly seeing Okabe. Time leaping really messes with your mind. Kurisu sighed. "Are you okay?", Okabe now asked, seeming to have picked up on Kurisu acting weirdly. "What?", Kurisu exclaimed, perhaps a bit too suspicious and tried to calm herself. Her strategy was to follow along the two days, as originally planned, just that Kurisu wouldn't go grocery shopping with Okabe. That was it. Maybe she could somehow make Okabe live longer. So she had to act normally and not let the time leap confuse her too much. "O-oh. I'm fine", Kurisu answered and forced a smile. As Kurisu looked at Okabe's worried face, the image of Okabe's body lying limp on the ground because of Kurisu, flashed through her head and made her feel sick. But Kurisu had to toughen up. She decided, she wanted to save Okabe. So she had to endure it. "Let's go home", Kurisu spoke, swinging her duffle bag to her other arm, as it wasn't exactly light, and started walking ahead. "So how was work?", Okabe asked Kurisu with a small smile on his face. He had definetly picked up on Kurisu and probably had his guesses, as to why Kurisu suddenly acted so weirdly. "This time there were no perverts. At least only closeted ones", Kurisu joked, not really knowing what to say, since Okabe hadn't asked that before. Okabe chuckled and looked ahead again, still with that small smile. Kurisu was about to ask Okabe about how his day was, like she did the first time, but before she could, a little brown haired girl with twin braids ran towards them. It was Suzuha. Okabe's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl, probably remembering Suzuha die, and forcefully closed his eyes, unlike Kurisu who just gulped and then smiled at Suzuha. "What are you doing here", Kurisu asked while bending down, to be about the same height as Suzuha. Suzuha looked a bit sad and clearly worried, which also worried Kurisu. "Mummy sent me away. But I don't know why", Suzuha whined and had tears in her eyes. Kurisu's mouth formed an 'o', before she smiled at Suzuha again. "Then why don't you go to your Daddy", Kurisu suggested. Suzuha seemed to have sighed. "Alright", she uttered, before running off again. From what Kurisu knew from the older Suzuha, is that she is barely with Daru, but rather with Yuki, her mother. That's why she doesn't know who her father is and searches for him. Kurisu was always impressed at how time tied itself together, leaving no plot holes at all. Kurisu was not happy about that. Then Kurisu stood up again and reciprocated the smile that Okabe was giving her right now. "You really are good with kids", Okabe joked and started walking with Kurisu to the train station again.

The next day, Kurisu went to May Queen Nyannyan's for the early shift, just as she did before her time leap, even though Kurisu was extraordinarily tired, in comparison to before. She had barely slept, contemplating whether her plan would actually work. Everything hints to it not working, such as the example of Mayuri. Okabe had repeated time and time over again, just trying to save her, but in vain. Would Kurisu eventually also give up on Okabe? Kurisu shook her head, trying not to think about it. She was determined to save Okabe. She couldn't let him die. As Kurisu entered the building, she was greeted by the usual. "Kuu-nyan!", Faris exclaimed, a bright smile lining her face, while she hugged Kurisu. "Yeah, yeah. You can let go now", Kurisu laughed nervously and couldn't help but feel all the stares of the men in the Cafe. She was sure each and every one of them was thinking this was a Yuri breakthrough. Faris laughed and then removed herself from Kurisu, now a sly grin on her face. Kurisu was prepared of what was to come now. She knew exactly what Faris wanted, but if Kurisu would say anything now, Faris would become sceptical, if she isn't yet. Faris had this special talent, of seeing what is truly in one person's heart. "The ways of the world choose you, nya, to be my new apprentice", Faris started speaking in a loud voice. Then, she lifted her arms up, and did the pose Kurisu hadn't seen for over ten years. "It's the choice of Steins;Gate, nya!", Faris yelled throughout the room, that sly smile still plastered on her face. You could tell that Faris missed Okabe Rintaro a lot, but missed Hououin Kyoma even more. The way she said words, even showed a little hint of desperation that only the most observing people would notice, such as Kurisu. But still, Kurisu couldn't help but smile. It was a small, sad little smile that was more like a hope to see Okabe truly happy again, but that wouldn't happen. Kurisu knew that, yet she still hoped for it. That one day, Kurisu could wake up from this nightmare and see Hououin Kyoma again, even though she didn't truly like him, she wanted to see Okabe smile again. Smile wholeheartedly. But right now, Kurisu could just imagine that these last years hadn't happened. That SERN hadn't become a dictator of the whole world. That Mayuri was waiting at the old lab, with Okabe in his typical lab coat and chunnibyu act. That all, Kurisu could imagine in this building. The building that hadn't gotten changed or even touched by SERN and still seemed like the same old. That's why Kurisu worked here as one of the only staff members and that's why Kurisu wanted to protect this still happy seeming place, to where perverted otaku go to, to get served by cute cat maids. That's how Kurisu got through the day and momentarily forgot all her problems. "Come with me, nya", Faris said and started walking to the staff room of the Cafe, Kurisu following shortly after. After Kurisu entered the room, Faris shut the door behind her and locked it, probably to keep non staff out. And in that moment, Faris seemed like a different person. She seemed more serious and less moeh. "I need to talk to you", she spoke, her voice low and without any cat sounds. Faris was being serious. "We are having a bit of a crisis", Faris began explaining while pacing around the room. She was obviously nervous. "What's wrong?", Kurisu asked, feeling a bit forced, since she already knew the answer to her question. Faris gulped and turned to Kurisu, revealing her serious and a bit scared face. "We are barely making enough money to come around", Faris confessed, not being able to look Kurisu in the eye anymore. But Kurisu just smiled and took a step towards Faris. "Otaku culture sure has decreased over the years", Kurisu laughed bitterly and tried to attempted to reassure Faris like before. Though Kurisu already noticed the difference of Divergence, which could be a problem. "Maybe it's time to advertise a bit more", Kurisu suggested, trying to disregard the stomach pains she was getting while saying that. A few years after Mayuri's death, Ruka had started advertising for the Cafe. Faris had gotten so many more customers thanks to Ruka, but since Ruka died, the amount of customers went down drastically. That was about the time, when Okabe couldn't take it anymore and surrendered to SERN. The multiple deaths of his friends, just adding more air to the fire, his guilt. "You could try and look for a cute girl to start giving out fliers-". "I'm thinking of closing down the Cafe", Faris rudely interrupted Kurisu, feeling guilty afterwards though. Kurisu did not expect that at all. She somehow needed to convince Faris to keep on running the maid Cafe, for Kurisu's personal reasons and for Faris's mental health. "You could lower my pay", Kurisu suggested the first thing that come to mind. Faris stated at Kurisu wide eyed. How could she lower the pay of her only employee, just so that the Cafe wouldn't stop running. "It's okay. I don't even really need a third of the pay you give me", Kurisu added with a sweet smile, which Faris couldn't help reciprocate. Seconds later, Faris's arms were wrapped around Kurisu's neck, as Faris hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Kuu-nyan", Faris thanked her, after she stepped back a little and smiled brightly. Kurisu couldn't help but feel warm inside. "The pleasure is mine", Kurisu said and smiled. And in this short moment, Kurisu had forgotten all about the Convergence points of this world line.

After Kurisu had finished her morning shift, a bit involuntarily, she headed straight home to check on Okabe. If she hasn't drifted of the original world line too much, then he should be sleeping right now. But Kurisu wasn't so sure anymore, of she was that close to the original world line. She still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The fact that Faris almost gave up on May Queen Nyannyan's proves exactly just that. So Kurisu just hoped for the best. Once she entered the apartment, she noticed that a few things were different from when she came home, before the time leap. Unlike before, Kurisu didn't have to extra go out to get food for lunch, but it seemed like Okabe already went shopping and even cooked food, from the smell of it. The apartment was also tidied up. Did Okabe not go to sleep? That question answered itself, when Okabe casually walked into the living room and bedroom of the apartment and noticed Kurisu. "Oh. You're already home", Okabe stated, seeming very surprised. "I thought you had afternoon shift today?", Okabe asked while curiously walking over to Kurisu who now was frozen in place. I drifted so far off of the original world line... Kurisu couldn't answer, but just continued staring at Okabe with wide eyes. "Kurisu?", Okabe asked again, this time taking a step forwards so that he stood directly in front of Kurisu. Then Kurisu snapped out of her state of shock and closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to process all that happened. What had changed the Divergence? Was it just the fact that Kurisu had memories from the future? Or was it, because she answered the phone, delaying the conversation Kurisu had with Okabe, no, even changing it? Could that little detail really change this much? That's when Kurisu remembered. The one D-Mail that decides whether Mayuri dies or Kurisu dies. It's the butterfly effect. "I decided to take an early shift today", Kurisu finally answered and forced another smile. Kurisu could tell that Okabe was sceptical about Kurisu's late answer and didn't hide it very well. "Even though you were exhausted?", Okabe questioned and narrowed his eyes in scepticism. Kurisu's eyes widened, as she heard Okabe's sentence. He was awake at that time? Why was he even awake? "And how do you know that?", Kurisu asked, now frowning and raising her eyebrows, while putting one hand on her hip as a challenging manner. The second Kurisu said that, Okabe's eyes wandered everywhere besides to Kurisu and Kurisu, noticing this, just kept on staring at him. "Gah! Fine, I was spying in you", Okabe confessed and crossed his arms, giving a sour expression. But Kurisu wasn't satisfied with that answer. She wanted to know exactly why Okabe decided on watching Kurisu. Perhaps that was the reason the world line diverged, though it doesn't explain Faris's sudden lack of motivation to continue running May Queen Nyannyan's. Kurisu knew for a fact that it should've played out differently. Faris shouldn't have interrupted Kurisu and just listened to her. But Faris did interrupt her. Plus, she seemed to miss Okabe a lot today. Then, it clicked. "You asked Faris what happened at the maid Cafe...", Kurisu uttered in disbelief while relaxing her hand again, letting it hang. By now, the duffle bag Kurisu had with her, already laid on the floor, along with Kurisu's jacket. Okabe nodded slightly. So little that if Kurisu hadn't known for sure that Okabe had called Faris that she would have missed it. In that moment, suddenly Okabe grabbed Kurisu by the shoulders and bent down so that his face was the height of Kurisu's, his facial expression serious and maybe a bit upset. "You time leaped, right?", he asked in a rather low voice. It was a simple question with only one answer, but for Kurisu it caused a dilemma. Her eyes widened in shock, as she couldn't form one single logical sentence. Kurisu could hardly just tell Okabe that she indeed time leaped from one day in the future to avoid his death which probably is Convergence, to a man who accepted this world line and all its Convergence points. But if Kurisu lied, it would be betraying the person who chose her over somebody else. But did she really have a choice? "What are you talking about", Kurisu hissed and pulled away from Okabe, leaving him standing awkwardly. That wasn't the smoothest of Kurisu's moves, especially since she took a while to respond, but it was the only thing she could think of in those little seconds she had time. Okabe's eyes narrowed as he continued to observe Kurisu, as she picked up her duffle bag and her khaki jacket off the floor. Kurisu was sure that she didn't quite convince Okabe that she didn't time leaped, but she in the time it took to pick up her dropped stuff, she could think of an excuse as to why she acted so weirdly. One that wasn't even really a lie. Kurisu turned back to Okabe, but not looking him in the eyes, as she rather looked right next to him and tried to hide the redness that was spreading across her face. "There just was this pervert that kept on touching my butt, whenever I served him!", Kurisu spat and crossed her arms as she was clearly upset. Because Kurisu was so scared that Okabe wouldn't believe her, she turned her back to him and scrunched her eyes closed, praying that Okabe would believe her. And shortly after, a heartwarming laugh filled the silent room, that ended awkwardly with Okabe chuckling. Kurisu turned around, now her whole face in crimson as she yelled, "What are you laughing at!", but just got a suppressed smile out of Okabe, instead of an answer. It seems like Okabe was trying really hard not to laugh. And that's when Kurisu's personality traits really began to shine. Moments later, Kurisu took a step forward and attempted knock Okabe over, by putting both of her hands on his chest and pushing with all the might her small body had. But that only made Okabe loose his balance and his self restrained, as he began laughing so genuinely that Kurisu couldn't even be mad at him anymore. Instead, Kurisu just smiled at the sight of Okabe clutching his stomach in pain of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_I... Hate the sun...!_

As Kurisu lay in bed, she couldn't continue sleeping, because the sun was shining through the window directly in her face. _Wait..._ Kurisu's eyes shot open, as she observed her surroundings. Kurisu wasn't lying on the couch she usually slept on, but on Okabe's bed! Which meant that Okabe was sleeping on the couch. The small green couch that he barely fits on and was once standing in the old lab. But that also meant that Kurisu fell asleep the night before while watching a movie with Okabe that she forced him to watch. And she fell asleep. Directly afterwards, guilt spread in Kurisu. _Did I really... Fall asleep?_ The fact that Kurisu fell asleep would ruin the plan for today. So she had really drifted away from the original world line. Kurisu got out of bed, refreshed and as if she sleeped really well, which she did, but that feeling went away once she remembered what day was today. Part of her was hoping that Okabe would live, but the other part knew he was going to die today. "Okabe...", Kurisu muttered, sleepiness still sounding in her voice while she walked toward the couch in the middle of the room, which stood a meter or two away from the TV. But Okabe wasn't lying on the couch. He was lying on the floor next to the couch. Kurisu couldn't help but feel sad, seeing that. "Okabe...", Kurisu said again, just this time a bit louder. The body on the floor started shifting, ultimately pushing itself up to a sitting position. "Is everything okay?", he asked, looking way more exhausted than the day before. "Why-?", Kurisu started, but then just walked over to Okabe, pulled him to his feet and pulled him to his bed. "What are you doing", he laughed, while Kurisu silently tucked Okabe into bed. "You haven't slept, have you", Kurisu stated, clearly not a morning person. Okabe suppressed a smile. "You looked so tired, so I decided to let you sleep in my bed", Okabe explained his reasoning. But that reasoning wasn't good enough for Kurisu. She didn't even have to ask why Okabe didn't sleep on the couch, but on the floor. The guilt of Mayuri's death was obviously still haunting him, or else he wouldn't have gone out of his way to not sleep on the couch. Kurisu just sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You sleep now", she spoke while turning around. She would think of the plan more detailed now, trying to figure out how she can get around Okabe's death, since he wouldn't be awake. But. "I am fine, Kurisu", Okabe explained, slowly getting out of bed, hesitating though, when he caught the glare Kurisu was giving him. She needed him out of the way urgently, so that she could think clearly, without having to worry about upsetting Okabe in any way or making him suspicious. The ideal choice was to somehow force him to sleep, but that was already suspicious in itself. Then Kurisu noticed something. Whatever she may have done to slightly change the course of this world line, it wouldn't affect the weather at all. So theoretically, Kurisu should have about five minutes, in which she had originally checked the groceries and made the shopping list while Okabe was distracted. Kurisu hated herself for thinking like that. Shouldn't she be trying to avoid Okabe from being sad if she has the power to, not abuse it? But that was Kurisu's only choice right now. It was a choice she had to make to save Okabe. "Are you sure?", Kurisu questioned, looking at Okabe over her shoulder. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked abnormally pale. It was too obvious that Okabe barely had any shut eye. Okabe nodded and gave Kurisu a small smile, before getting off the bed and walking toward one of the other two rooms of this apartment: the kitchen. Kurisu glanced to the clock. For a free day, she had slept extra long. It was already ten o'clock, which meant she only had approximately five hours left and she had to think of something. Maybe Okabe dying was just coincidence and if he would've stayed at home everything would've been fine. _Convergence would make sure he doesn't die earlier than he's suppose to._ Kurisu grabbed her head and messed up her hair in frustration. From Okabe's experience, everything was pointing toward it being Convergence and the only way around it being going to the Beta attractor field. But Kurisu was sure that Okabe would not accept that. There's no way he would willingly switch world lines ever again. He claims he came to terms with the Convergence points of this world line, but Kurisu knew he was just trying to convince himself. So what else could Kurisu do to avoid Okabe's death. _Try over and over again._ But that would definitely damage her psyche. If she repeated the time leap too often and relived the same days over and over again, she would go crazy. But did she have a choice? _No I_ _don't. I must save Okabe. I won't let him die. I'll let him live longer, so he can have a happy... Life..._ Kurisu's blood ran cold. Was it morally wrong to force Okabe to live on, even if he didn't want to? First now Kurisu realized how selfish she was thinking. Could she really do that to Okabe? Suddenly Kurisu felt two hands resting on her shoulders. She could feel that they were warm and soft, even through her shirt. And Kurisu needn't turn around to know who it was. There was only one more person in this apartment after all. Then, the two hands moved from her shoulders and wrapped around Kurisu's neck, pulling her into a hug from behind. The same kind of hug Okabe gave Mayuri, when she was depressed. Kurisu's arms relaxed and dropped down, hanging loosely now. Even though Kurisu knew that that hug was out of desperation, since Kurisu had suddenly been acting weird, she enjoyed it way too much that she even felt guilty. But now Kurisu was now more determined than ever. She will save Okabe, no matter the cost. No matter what sacrifice must be made. Even if she looses it in the process, she wants to live another day, with Okabe by her side. It's a selfish reason, but something worth fighting for. Just so that Kurisu can live a life without regrets. Regrets of not saving Okabe, when she had the chance to.

Kurisu would follow her original plan of just trying to not go grocery shopping and see what would happen. If everything went as planned, Okabe should have live. There was no threat that could kill him, so he should have been safe. Suddenly the door yanked open and in stormed a panicked Daru, hastily closing the door behind him and panting. "Too close!", he uttered, before looking around the room. Over the course of fourteen years, Daru had lost a lot of weight and was way more fit than ever before. Even though he was out of breath right now, it was unimaginable how much he must've ran to get here. "Makise. You should probably lock the front door next time", Daru stated and slowly walked to the red-headed girl. Kurisu just gave a small smile, before looking at the bathroom door. Okabe was occupying the bathroom right now which was sound proofed along with the kitchen, so whatever Kurisu would say right now, Okabe wouldn't here it. "That was intentional", Kurisu explained and took seat on the green couch. Daru looked at Kurisu enquiring and took a step closer to the couch. "What do you mean by that?", Daru asked and anxiously looked around. He obviously felt something was off. "I may be coming to the safe point later", Kurisu spoke plainly and rested her head on her hand, blowing away a string of hair that was blocking her eye sight. Daru's eyes widened in shock, as he stepped away from Kurisu. He definetly wasn't expecting that to come Kurisu at all. "So have the time leap machine ready please". Now Daru was completely baffled. "Why do you need it?", he asked, not quite believing that Kurisu would've time leaped. Kurisu narrowed her eyes a little, before sighing and smiling at Daru. "I can't explain right now", Kurisu confessed and averted her gaze to the floor, in an apologetic manner. Daru nodded while turning back to the door leading to the outside of the apartment. "Stay safe, Makise", Daru said, before jogging over to the door, opening it and leaving the apartment with a quite loud bang from the door closing. In that moment, Okabe came out of the bathroom, curiously glancing into the living room and bedroom - the bang was obviously loud enough, to sound through the bathroom door. The face Okabe was making was not only curious, but also seemed a bit troubled or betrayed. "Who was that?", he asked a simple question, not looking away from Kurisu while closing the bathroom door. Kurisu's eyes widened. Would it cause problems if she told Okabe that Daru came by? In the original world line Okabe knew that Daru came, so what would it bring, lying to him. "It was Hashida", Kurisu answered and turned her body to Okabe who now seemed a bit more troubled than curious. With a questionably sour expression, Okabe walked over to couch and seated himself next to Kurisu. He stayed silent, not because he had nothing to say, but because he was seemingly collecting himself and thinking of what exactly to say. The fact that Okabe became so reserved ever since, already made Kurisu slighty sader, disregarding that he might die in roughly half an hour. "Why did he come by", Okabe asked bluntly while sounding more cold than he actually is. Actually, Okabe is the opposite of cold in most cases. Kurisu lowered her head, as she slightly narrowed her eyes. "He momentarily wanted to take cover from the guards", Kurisu explained and couldn't help but feel like with every word she said, she either hurt Okabe or made him even more suspicious. In the process of Okabe turning his head to face Kurisu, he also turned his body toward Kurisu, showing how invested Okabe was in Daru's sudden appearance. Suddenly, Okabe's eyes widened momentarily, before he shut them and faces forward again. "And you opened the door for him, I presume", Okabe stated, not really as a question, but clearly believing that Kurisu opened the door for him. Was that the effect of Reading Steiner? Kurisu wasn't sure how to respond to that. If she told Okabe that she had left the front door open, then she would've had to answer multiple other questions. But if she just kept her mouth shut and let Okabe believe whatever he wanted to, then Kurisu would have a higher chance of Okabe not figuring out that she time leaped. Then suddenly, a ray of sunshine penetrated the dark rainy clouds, shining into the apartment and catching the attention of both Kurisu and Okabe for various reasons. If this event happened before Hashida came by in the original world line, then that means that he for some reason was early. But what could've caused Daru to arrive at the apartment earlier? While Kurisu held her chin in thought, Okabe stared at the familiar sight with widened eyes and an open hanging jaw. The same moment, Okabe pressed his eyes closed and got up from the couch, snapping Kurisu out of her trance moment. "Okabe...", Kurisu started, but got cut off by the surprisingly low voice of Okabe. "Excuse me", he uttered and made his way into the kitchen, followed by a rather loud thump. Kurisu couldn't tell what that thump was, but because she knew Okabe wanted to be alone right now, she wouldn't look and hope that Okabe didn't hurt himself in any way. Up until now, everything had worked out kind of as planned, ignoring the fact that Daru came by earlier than expected, which Kurisu still couldn't explain to herself. Now if Okabe just safely stayed in the apartment for a following half an hour, he wouldn't die. The end was in sight. The thirty minutes Kurisu had to wait were like living hell, though. Every second Kurisu expected something bad to happen and Okabe to disappear in front of her very eyes again. The fear of that happening got Kurisu so on edge that when Okabe returned into the living and bedroom, Kurisu practically jumped out of her seat and grabbed her rapidly beating heart. "O-oh, sorry", Okabe uttered and took a seat next to where Kurisu was standing. That had always been his place. At least after Mayuri's death. On the left most side is where Mayuri used to love to sit. To cope with the guilt, Okabe never sat on Mayuri's favorite spot. Instead, Kurisu sat there, of course with hesitation every time, feeling the guilt herself. "Nono. It's okay", Kurisu nervously laughed, dropped onto the couch and started wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She had to keep calm. Panicking now wouldn't benefit anybody right now. But Kurisu couldn't help but feel uneasy. Some part deep inside her knew that it wouldn't be so easy to save Okabe. In that moment, Okabe gave Kurisu a small smile, before turning to the turned off TV screen. "Okabe?", Kurisu asked, not being able to refrain from asking Okabe that burning question that had been inside Kurisu for too long. She wanted to know it so badly that she didn't care if it made her seem even more suspicious. "What is it?", Okabe answered and faced Kurisu with a blank and unreadable expression. Kurisu gulped, before turning away from Okabe and tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. Then, Kurisu faced Okabe again with a serious demeanor and couldn't help but feel anxious. "What if... What if you were to die?", Kurisu asked and attempted to not brake eye contact with the individual in front of her. Okabe's eyes widened in disbelief, before he fleetingly glanced around the room. He seemed to have no answer that he wanted to tell Kurisu. "If I die...", Okabe started and stared at his lap, not being able to make eye contact with Kurisu who noticed this and felt even more anxious now. The tension was unbearable. Suddenly somebody, or rather something started knocking on the door, asking for permission to enter, or else they would brake down the door. Kurisu practically ran to the door, cussing under her breath that she hadn't been able to hear Okabe's answer. As Kurisu opened the door, she could hear more than just the same pitched voices of the guards, but also another voice that seemed oddly familiar. In front of her stood two guards, but only one of the two faced her. The other one was trying to keep someone from getting away. Though Kurisu couldn't see that someone. The front guard shoved Kurisu away from the door with no remorse, causing her to stagger backwards and fall to the floor. Okabe, seeing that, jumped out of his seat with widened eyes and directly ran over to Kurisu's aid. "Are you hurt?", Okabe asked and attempted to help Kurisu to her feet. But Kurisu couldn't answer, nor stand up right now. The person who was being held from the second guard was none other than Daru. Then the front guard got out his into him installed gun and pointed it at Kurisu. "Did you help this man take cover?", the guard asked the question Kurisu was fearing most, since what she had done was unforgivable treason. Kurisu and Okabe's eyes widened simultaineously. That's when it hit Kurisu. If Kurisu and Okabe had gone out to go grocery shopping, then while the guards checked their ids, Daru could've sneaked out. But because Kurisu and Okabe hadn't gone out and distracted the guards, Daru was caught. While Daru was trying to wiggle himself out of the second guard's grip, he nervously smiled and looked at Kurisu and Okabe apolotegetically, multiple times. "I'm sorrry, I don't know what you mean", Okabe answered, clearly being a lie. Yet Okabe said with such a straight face that it horrified Kurisu. In that moment, Daru's eyes widened, as the guard now took a step closer and pointed the gun directly at Kurisu's head. He was obviously threatening with Kurisu, to get out the true answer. Kurisu gulped. "Yes, it's true", Kurisu stuttered and ultimately regretted it. A few seconds later, a gun shot sounded and Kurisu was pushed to the side. A sharp pain spread throughout her head, as it made contact to the floor. But Kurisu falling to the ground was not the only sound that filled the room, besides the gun shot. "Okarin!", Daru yelled and pulled away from the guard to run his friend who lay limp on the ground. Kurisu shot up, just to see the horrible scene again: Okabe lying in a pool of his own blood leaking from his chest. He was clearly already dead, for when Daru started shaking him, he didn't respond whatsoever. Kurisu's throat felt constricted, as she made her way to Okabe's side. What is this... Kurisu couldn't withhold the tears that were welling up in her eyes. And Kurisu wasn't the only one. "You...", she started muttering and looked at the guards with tears streaming down her face. The pain and anger she was feeling right now were threatening to overflow, as she stood up with clenched fists. "Makise, you shouldn't-". But before Daru could stop Kurisu from doing something potentially stupid, Kurisu had already speeded toward the front guard with the gun, tackling him. Moments later, Daru stormed by Kurisu and knocked the other guard over, before hastily dragging Kurisu out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurisu?". As Kurisu's vision slowly started refocusing and the feeling of time passing returned, Kurisu noticed that she once again stood in front of May queen nyannyan's. For a moment, Kurisu just stared blankly into nothingness, before turning off her phone and sticking it into her duffle bag. "It was the wrong number", Kurisu explained in a weirdly dry voice, before turning to the person next to her, Okabe of course, and giving him a bright smile. The best course of action would of course be to go as far away as possible from Ikebukuro. But if Kurisu suddenly told Okabe about a trip abroad, no even to the other side of Japan, that would be suspicious. And if Okabe found out about Kurisu time leaping to save him, he would stop her. So Kurisu was on her own. "Oh, okay", Okabe uttered and couldn't hide his surprised expression. Kurisu could just laugh at that. "Who do you think called", she asked, smiling again. Just after Kurisu spoke those words, Okabe started laughing and nervously scratched the back of his head, before answering, "I don't know. I was just worried". The way Okabe laughed and smiled wasn't at all 'real' or natural. There was still that tinge of sadness in them that practically never went away. He was still grieving. And he would probably regret his choice either way. That was what Kurisu had been telling herself all these years. Or rather, that's what she had found out, according to another Okabe of another world line. It had happened half a year after Okabe made his choice, on the day after new years to be exact. Kurisu had already found it weird that Okabe had even showed up at the lab, but the way he reacted, both to the sight of Kurisu and mentioning of Mayuri's death was a clear indicator that he had somehow switched world lines involuntarily. Seeing Okabe grieve again would have just been too much, so Kurisu had decided to send Okabe back to the Beta attractor field, where he belonged. But Okabe saw through her plans for the simple reason that Kurisu wished him luck. Shortly after, Okabe stormed back into the lab, without the sweet coffee that Kurisu had requested, to stop her, in vain. Of course Okabe argued, not wanting to 'kill' Kurisu again. But she had managed to convince him to return. After a tragic kiss that probably did not help at all, the Okabe didn't even return. Somehow the D-Mail didn't work, even after several attempts. Everything after that was just misery. For a whole year no one had even heard of him, until Kurisu spotted him standing at Mayuri's second favorite place, a park rather close to the lab, crying while holding his hand up to the sky. A shiver ran down her spine, as that crossed her mind. "We should probably head home. It's quite cold", Kurisu uttered and tightened the white shawl around her neck to not feel the cold breeze that was blowing through the streets. For late March it was very cold. "It sure is", Okabe agreed while staring at the approaching clouds in the horizon. Moments after that, Kurisu and Okabe simultaneously started walking away from May Queen's and toward the train station of Akihabara. Kurisu couldn't help but tense up. The thought of having to repeat these two days again and just waiting for the time, when Okabe should die made her feel uneasy. Kurisu seemed to notice that doing everything exactly like originally would be impossible, since the fact that Kurisu knows that Okabe would die, would make her act differently, already causing a shift in the world line. But that was the least of her worries right now. She had to focus and think of something that would save Okabe. On second thought, why did Kurisu have to find that out all by herself? She now knew exactly what to do.

"Anything new, Hashida-san?", the little black haired girl questioned. But no answer came from the other room. Instead, she heard quiet mumbling from the main hall. Being a bit scared, she decided to open the door that divided the secret room with the time travel progress and time leap machine a bit more, to just barely see what was going on out there. But the second the girl glanced through the gap, a set of blue eyes stared right back at her. She backed away in panic, shut the door closed pretty loud and tried to calm her breathing. She couldn't see who exactly Daru had been talking to, but only vaguely got a glance. The person had blue eyes and bright red hair. Who could it be? "I mean... It couldn't be...", the girl mumbled in utter disbelief, before a knock sounded on the door. The person had obviously recognized her, because the next words purely shocked the girl. "Maho-senpai, no need to be afraid", the person said in a sweet tone. The girl could practically feel the smile on her face. It was Kurisu! She slowly opened the door to see the familiar sight of her old co-worker, standing in front of her with a small forced smile. Kurisu had barely changed in these years, since the girl had last seen her at least. The only changes were her now longer hair and her eyes. Those eyes had seen so much misery that it was hard to look at them and not feel sad. "Wait, how do you know about that room?", Daru asked and walked to Kurisu's side with a confused expression. But then it dawned on both the girl, Hiyajo, and Daru. Simultaneously they yelled, "You time leaped?!". Now the small smile on Kurisu's face disappeared and got replaced with a pained expression. Seeing Kurisu that way was really hard for Hiyajo. Over the course of years she had always seen Kurisu very positive. Never had she actually been told by Kurisu herself, if she was sad. But now, Kurisu seemed to have lost all her pride. She was willingly coming to someone for help. Hiyajo was surprised at how a person can change over the course of more than ten years. "I time leaped from a day in the future", Kurisu started to explain in a low and alarming voice. She usually never spoke with such a voice. Or at least that's what Hiyajo thought. "In one day and five hours...". Kurisu had obvious problems continuing and choked on her words. At first, Kurisu just stared at the floor in disbelief that she would say it. Unless in some way Kurisu could hide away Okabe, she couldn't do it alone. "Okabe Rintaro dies". The words that Kurisu had uttered in a whisper hit Hiyajo so hard that she couldn't breathe for a second. Both Hiyajo and Okabe had met before. At first, she hadn't noticed anything off. He had seemed like a normal guy. But the more time she spent with him, the more she felt like he was hurting. And Hiyajo couldn't do anything about it. When she confronted Kurisu who seemed to know Okabe way longer, which was visible in the way she looked at him, she at first didn't get any information out. Kurisu had just given a small smile and said, "He had the choice of a God, yet still couldn't oppose the up above". With time, Hiyajo slowly understood. The only reason Hiyajo even went to Japan was because of Kurisu. Their Amadeus was completely destroyed and Hiyajo was lonely, after her professor suddenly disappeared. But shortly after, she had been inspired to help work on the time machine, Kurisu and Daru were currently working at. A few years later, Kurisu backed out though to stay with Okabe and, how she said, "Keep him going". In that period of time, Hiyajo had delevoped a liking toward Okabe, maybe a bit too much for her own good. The nights after both Kurisu and Okabe left were very lonely for Hiyajo and again, she felt like she was left alone. After that, Hiyajo had a breakdown in front of the person she had least wanted a breakdown: Daru. But that's when she actually got to know him better and found out that he could actually be really serious, which still baffled Hiyajo. First then had Hiyajo heard the story from Daru himself, what had happened to Okabe and made him so sad. She could totally understand why he was like that. He really did have the choice of a God, yet still had to obey their rules. It was a cruel fate to own Reading Steiner. But to be forced to live on for fourteen more years, carrying that burden, is even more cruel. However, Hiyajo still felt the tears well up in her eyes. The fact that Okabe would die was still too much for her as well. "He will... Die?", Hiyajo questioned and didn't want to believe the words Kurisu just said. Kurisu gave a small nod, barely visible, and looked at the two people next to her. Hiyajo had already cupped her face in her hands and sobbed, while Daru pulled his cap a bit lower to not show any of his face. "And that's why I came here", Kurisu said with a sad smile, though it was not like anybody was looking at her right now. Daru who now seemed a bit more put together looked at Kurisu with glossy eyes and asked, "How many times have you time leaped already?". That was the question Hiyajo had wanted to ask. She knew how stubborn Kurisu was. That would never change. But Hiyajo couldn't have asked that, as she was trying to calm herself down and speak without sobbing again. "This is my second time leap", Kurisu answered and couldn't help but feel sad. Seeing Daru actually sad like that was rare and when it happened, it hit you hard. Hiyajo couldnt hide a bittersweet smile. On one hand, it showed how dedicated Kurisu was to saving Okabe. But it also showed how she was falling into the footsteps of Okabe himself, which would probably end similarly. Hiyajo couldn't say that of course, she learned that, when both Suzuha and Ruka died, so she gave that very expressive smile. "How did Okarin die?", Daru questioned and shifted his body weight to the other leg. He was nervous. "He...", Kurisu started, but couldn't continue. It was clear that she would have problems saying how Okabe died, even though Hiyajo and Daru had to know. Maybe he died because of causality and not convergence. However, people say that coincidences don't exist. "The first he got shot in a robbery trying to protect me", Kurisu uttered in breath and suppressed tears. "And after that he was shot for treason". Both Hiyajo's and Daru's eyes widened. What did Kurisu mean by treason? Didn't Okabe surrender to SERN? Or was that an act? "Actually, he got shot instead of me, because I committed treason", Kurisu corrected her statement with a bitter and forced smile. That seemed more plausible. Okabe would've never committed treason in any way. He wanted to live his days peacefully, or so he claimed. Daru nodded, understanding, while Hiyajo didn't move a muscle. Getting told this was putting its toll on her. "So why did you come to us?", Daru asked and forced a small smile on his face, which Kurisu then reciprocated. "Well...". Hiyajo seemed a bit worried about Kurisu, yet she couldn't explain why. Something in the way she acted felt unnatural. "I want the best for Okabe. Now is not the time to be stubborn. And with multiple brains the chances of success at least duplicate", Kurisu explained with a sad smile. After that she looked around the big room, locking eyes with the table in the corner on which her lab coat still lay. Even after more than ten years. "What we're against isn't just simply an organization or something. We are fighting Convergence, the laws of God you might say. Did you at least tell Okabe-san?", Hiyajo questioned as she crossed her arms. The victim should at least know that it is the victim. But instead of a nod, Hiyajo caught glimpse of Kurisu's surprised face and a very, very clear head shake. "Of course not. Okabe would try and stop me which is the opposite of what I want!", Kurisu yelled across the hall while quickly sliding her arms through her dusty white lab coat. "I won't settle with this. No more compromises. I need to save Okabe", she explained and wore a determined expression. Nothing would change her mind. Hiyajo was sure not even Okabe could. "How sad Mayu-shi would be hearing this", Daru sighed, before turning away from the incoming Kurisu and looking to the floor. "I will help you save Okarin. Doesn't matter how many times I try", he then said in a low and serious voice. Both Kurisu and Hiyajo couldn't help but smile. And both of those were more genuine than desired. The fact that Daru, just a few years ago an easy going fellow college student who took nothing really seriously said this was moving and inspiring. With the help of her friends, Hiyajo could surely beat Convergence. There has to be a way. There is a saying. The exception defines the rule. Without the exception there is no rule. Perhaps, if they managed to save Okabe, there must be a way to save Mayuri as well. Then they could reach Steins;Gate and not be stuck in the infinite loop world of the Alpha Attractor field. It would be for the interest of the whole human race to try and save Okabe. That's at least what Hiyajo told herself to keep the heat from rushing to her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I just follow the plan", Kurisu questioned, before understanding the intent behind it. They were testing out the boundaries of Okabe's death. "We must find out if it is in fact Convergence. And if not, how to overcome it", Hiyajo explained with crossed arms. Kurisu gave a distinct nod, before turning away and facing the door to the outside of the hall. "And Makise, if anything happens, you have to come to us straight afterwards", Daru said and patted her on the shoulder. Once again, Kurisu silently nodded, and then made her way to leave the hall. But that's when she realized. She would get home late. Very late, by her standards, and on plus unannounced. Not only would Okabe be worrying, but she also wouldn't have an aliby. So she turned on her heels to face Hiyajo and Daru again who now stated at her quizzically. "What should I tell Okabe?", she questioned. Hiyajo's eyes widened shortly, before narrowing and a slight humming sounding. Daru also stared into nothingness as he thought of some excuse. "Maybe just don't say anything", Hiyajo suddenly blurted out and quickly covered her mouth. "That's actually not a bad idea. If you straight find an excuse, maybe he'll get suspicious", Daru explained and crossed his arms. But Kurisu just heaved a sigh. She knew exactly what Hiyajo was about to say, so just turned back to the door, silently leaving, while the both slowly started arguing about the right thing to do. Arguing about game theory is an endless road and a waste of time. Especially since Kurisu had given up on science, she was no longer interested in that conversation. Though of course her actual excuse was Okabe. Some part in her wanted to interfere, but she didn't. It wasn't her place anymore. Now she had to concentrate on saving Okabe and that only. Afterwards she could do whatever she wanted, of course with the restrictions of world line convergence, but that still gave her enough freedom to be happy. Or so Kurisu believed.

"I'm back!", Kurisu yelled as she entered the apartment with a duffle bag full of groceries. She should avoid having to go grocery shopping, just as Hiyajo had told her, so she did it in advance. That also gave her a good not unnatural feeling excuse. But the second she focused on the entrance hall, she couldn't believe her eyes. A loud thump sounded throughout the room and even echoed in the stairway behind her. Right in front of Kurisu, leaning on the wall whilst peacefully sleeping lay young Suzuha, covered in a thick blue blanket. Luckily Kurisu hadn't woken her, but the unfamiliar person in her apartment had given her quite a shock. "You're finally back", Okabe said as he entered the entrance hall and locked eyes with Kurisu. Even though Okabe wore a small smile, even a socially inept person could tell that it was forced. But Kurisu manned up and tried her best to smile back as well. As the two smiled at eachother, both putting a facade to not worry the other, the moment felt like it would go on forever. However, the little creature on the floor started shifting, as she woke up with a yawn. "Kuri-neechan, Oka-niisan, what are you doing here...?", little Suzuha asked as she stretched and carelessly let the blanket fall off of her. While Okabe continued to stare at Suzuha - Kurisu was sure that he was suppressing a flashback - Kurisu just smiled at Suzuha, knelt down and put the blanket on her again, before attempting to pick her up. "Huh...?". "I'm searching for only one thing~", she suddenly started singing while gently swaying to the rhythm. Suzuha's eyes lit up and even glossed a bit from hearing that song. She had a lot of good memories linked to that song. When it was still peaceful, her mother Yuki and her father Daru would sing it to her to put her to sleep. Though Yuki always looked so sad when singing that song, the same with Daru. Suzuha couldn't understand why though. But whenever Suzuha would try and cheer them up, they always straight smiled, a genuinely happy one, which made Suzuha happy. The last year's Suzuha hadn't been able to expirience that anymore, thanks to her father working on the time machine and her mother making the money they needed to survive. Of course, young Suzuha didn't know this, but she did know that now was not a happy time. "The laughing voice of the star I love~", Kurisu continued and started to make her way to the living room slash bedroom, Okabe following behind her. One loud yawn sounded from Suzuha, before Kurisu smiled at the girl and went on. "Shining bright in the sky above~", she sang while putting the girl onto the bed at the end of the room and tucking her in. "I can reach out to it...~". As Kurisu sang the last line of the song, Suzuha has already closed her eyes and breathed rhythmically. She looked at peace while lying in the bed, it was almost like SERN had never taken over the world. "...with my open wings~", Kurisu finished and gave Okabe a heartwarming smile. She too understood the symbolism behind that song. The reason Yuki and Daru had always sang it to Suzuha, was because it reminded them of Mayuri. The song had sounded like something she would sing. That was the reason behind the song. "Let's go out", Kurisu then whispered and pushed Okarin out of the room and into the entrance room in which the door to the outside was still opened and the duffle bag lay on the floor. After that, Okabe quietly closed the door, to keep from bothering Suzuha, while Kurisu picked up her duffle bag and closed the entrance or exit door. For a moment, there was not a single sound in the room. Then, after Kurisu opened her bag, took out her maid clothes and put them in the closet, had Okabe started talking. "I didn't know you could sing", he awkwardly stated, unsure what to say about Kurisu's scene with Suzuha. Redness immediately shot into Kurisu's cheeks as she heard those words. "I-I'm pretty embarrassed that I had to do that, actually...", she explained while playing with a strand of her hair. She was desperately trying to hide the embarrassment from Okabe - for a moment even, just for one small moment, she even almost forgot everything, all the bad past 14 years that changed her life - but that of course didn't last long. At least she had put Suzuha to bed. She didn't want to deal with a small kid after this long day. However, she still didn't know why she was here in the first place. "What is Suzuha doing here?", Kurisu then asked, as she closed the quite misplaced closet door, and faced Okabe again who looked at the door, probably thinking of Suzuha. After that he looked at Kurisu, but not really. He rather looked past Kurisu, which she found weird and flustering. And she didn't even know why. Why had Kurisu been so energetic these last days? Perhaps because of the time leaping? The stress? She didn't know, but also didn't get a lot of time to think about it. "I found her collapsed on the side walk. The guards were about to take her in, but thankfully I was there and took her here", Okabe explained, interrupting Kurisu's train of thoughts. While that did answer a few of Kurisu's questions, it still didn't explain why she was sitting in the hall with a blanket. Seeming to read that off of her confused face, Okabe shrugged. "I put her on the couch and then went into the kitchen to prepare some food. What happened during my absence, I don't know", he answered and sighed at the end. Maybe she thought she was at home and was waiting for her parents to arrive. That would explain why she was surprised to see Kurisu and Okabe. But then Kurisu realized. She had put Suzuha on the bed. On Okabe's bed! Where would he sleep now! Suddenly, a chill ran down Kurisu's spine. He would not let Kurisu sleep on the floor, so he would sleep on the mattress. Just like the first time she expirienced these days and just like the second time. Was this Convergence? The fact that that event had repeated itself scared Kurisu, because that would mean that nothing had changed. Okabe would die again tomorrow! "Are you okay, Kurisu?", Okabe suddenly snapped Kurisu out of her thoughts. Without even noticing it, she had placed her hand on her mouth and bent over a bit, as if she were to throw up while Okabe was already by her side, holding her and rubbing her back. "Ah-... N-no, I'm fine", she answered as she stood upright again and removed her hand from in front of her mouth. In the same moment, Okabe also took a step back, but still looked at Kurisu, worried. "Anyway, I'll be going to sleep now", she said and walked past Okabe, opening the door behind him, of course closing it again and then lying on the couch. Kurisu knew it was hopeless to argue with Okabe. He wasn't going to sleep on the couch, no matter what. So since Kurisu didn't really mind herself - she felt a bit bad - she just lied down and almost immediately fell asleep.

As the God forsaken sun shone in Kurisu's eyes, again, she slowly awoke from her peaceful and mindless slumber. "Okabe...", she muttered and put her arm over her eyes to shield the sun from shining into her eyesight. At first there was no answer, so Kurisu looked down next to her, just to see that Okabe wasn't there, but only a thin matt where he once slept. After that Kurisu sat up and looked around room, stopping her wandering gaze at the bed to her left, where more than one person was lying. "Okabe?", Kurisu uttered and saw how something shifted on the bed. Then the body turned around to face Kurisu, revealing that it was obviously Okabe. Evidently, he must've read the surprise off of Kurisu's face, and gave a small smile. "Suzuha had a nightmare, so she wanted me to sleep with her", he whispered and gestured to the smaller body behind him. Kurisu couldn't help but smile at that. Though however cute Okabe was treating Suzuha, she had to leave before half past three, or she would see two horrifying deaths in her life. Unless of course, Kurisu would manage to save him this time. You won't. Kurisu suddenly got up, ignoring her racing thoughts and walked into the kitchen, wanting to get something to eat. Since Kurisu had already gotten groceries the day before, she could now eat her pudding in peace, instead of having to make a kind of sandwich, one that had only one bread, one slice of meat and an egg. While enjoying her meal, Okabe suddenly entered the kitchen and closed the door. Evidently there was something he didn't want Suzuha hearing. "I'm supposing you don't know why Suzuha was already alone yesterday", he said while awkwardly leaning on the counter. The question was so unexpected that Kurisu couldn't answer straight away. But Okabe got it right. "I don't know why she would be running around the city, or how she is able to", Kurisu stated and put another spoon of the pudding in her mouth. It tasted so good! That was one of the things that hadn't been ruined by SERN. Maybe that's why Kurisu gained extra affection toward the pudding. "Hmm", Okabe uttered, before turning his towards Kurisu who was staring at him. But even after getting caught staring, she didn't avert her gaze, but seemed to be spacing out. This had been happening a lot these last days, ever since a few days ago. It started on the 21st March at some point in time. It was so sudden though that Okabe found it a bit suspicious. This behavior could actually only mean two things: 1) something happened that day at the maid cafe, or 2) Kurisu time leapt. Suddenly, Okabe felt sick. It couldn't have been that Kurisu time leapt. There was no need to time leap, plus Okabe himself took the phonewave apart and threw away the scraps, with the help of Kurisu. But maybe somebody rebuild it? "Kurisu?". Realizing that there was a possibility that Kurisu in fact time leapt, Okabe called out for Kurisu, who immediately afterwards was snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes refocused onto Okabe, as started scraping out the remnants of the pudding in the plastic cup. "What is it?", Kurisu asked, before putting the spoon in her mouth and then making her way to throw away the plastic. She was a bit sad that she finished her pudding so quickly, but of course didn't say so. Worst case scenario, she could eat another one, when Okabe wasn't around. "Did you... Did you...", he started but was struggling with his words. If he asked that, that would be like blaming her and could hurt her. But Okabe couldn't help but feel the paranoia rise within him. What would be the reasons to time leap? Did somebody die? But it should be obvious to Kurisu that time leaping and trying to avoid the death, it's just hopeless. Convergence, which is dictated by God himself, would cause that little glimmer of hope to disappear in an instant, faster than you can think of a way to avoid it. Okabe sighed. "Do you want to go for a walk?", he finally asked, not being able to form his actual question. He really was a coward. Kurisu's eyes lit up at that sentence, for some reason Okabe couldn't comprehend. "Sure! Then we can bring Suzuha back!", Kurisu said, before making an awkward pause. She really did want to go for a walk badly.

"Where are we going, Kuri-neechan?", asked little Suzuha, who held hands with Kurisu, while walking down the street with her and Okabe. Kurisu didn't answer at first, and thought of where they could drop Suzuha off. They couldn't bring her to the safe point of Valkyrie, because of two reasons, the first being that she didn't want to endanger Suzuha - she may have to go to the safe point if this plan failed - and secondly, since they were getting tailed by guards, as they always are when going out of their apartment. Not everybody got almost constantly watched, but Kurisu and Okabe especially, because of their past. This was to make it nearly impossible to 'betray' them. Sadly, Kurisu also didn't know where Yuki was staying at, so Suzuha was just wandering around with them. They had to change that quickly! "Do you know where your mother is?", Okabe asked the question Kurisu couldn't think of, to her luck. But Suzuha didn't respond. Instead, she stopped walking and stared into nothingness with a blank expression. "Mom is hurt", she stated plainly, before turning her head Okabe. The little girl had tears in her eyes and looked sad and scared, which was directly mirrored by Okabe's and Kurisu's face. "Where! Where was she?", Kurisu questioned, maybe a bit to loud as people started staring at them, as well as the guards. It was impossible that Yuki died, as she was the one raising Suzuha, but right now, Kurisu didn't want to test the limits of Convergence. Even if it would benefit her, she doesn't want to risk Yuki dying. That could shoot them to a totally different attractor field. "She was at the bank", Suzuha explained, as Kurisu's eyes widened. Not the bank! Convergence really did exist. The world's God was trying to steer Okabe and Kurisu to the bank again, there where Okabe died the first time leap. She couldn't let that happen. That would be certain death, she was sure of it. It would be the same thing over again. Okabe, lying in a pool of his own blood. And it would be Kurisu's fault. Suddenly, Kurisu was overcome with angst. "No!", she just stated without further elaboration and continued walking silently. Even though Kurisu's reaction seemed harsch and incomprehensible, Okabe and Suzuha still followed, now also silently. It just didn't make sense why Kurisu would suddenly be acting so weird, in Okabe's eyes. And this event didn't even narrow down the options. It just made it more apparent that something had happened and that was all to it. In a way, Okabe even felt a little guilty. He noticed the groans that would come from Kurisu at night. Her nightmares were worsening, probably because of the year. Okabe already accepted his death, along with everyone else's, besides Kurisu's, but Kurisu herself obviously wasn't ready. Actually, what had been happening recently enforced the theory of her time leaping. "But what about Mom, Oka-niisan?", Suzuha questioned as she glanced up to Okabe, the tears in her eyes about to overflow. The sight of the little girl pained Okabe so much that he decided to talk Kurisu into letting just them go and get Yuki. Though, for some reason, he was a bit scared. Kurisu obviously did not want to go to the bank, for whichever to Okabe unknown reason, so he didn't want to force her. But the way she said it, it was almost as if she knew something bad would happen there. She clearly didn't want Okabe to go to the bank either, neither Suzuha. So what could he do? Just ask Kurisu again? "Kurisu, I think-". But Okabe didn't continue, for Kurisu turned around immediately afterwards, a dark shadow covering her face, as both he and she stopped walking. A moment of painful silence overcame the pair, as their surroundings seemed to evaporate into thin air, leaving them in their own world. "Okabe... We can't go to the bank, because it's closed. I wanted to go there yesterday", Kurisu said with an almost forced voice. It was obvious that she was lying, since she bit her lower lip after speaking those words. Okabe wasn't sure, but he swore that her eyes were a bit glossy as she stared at the floor, and yet they seemed matt, lifeless, almost as if they'd seen a Gehenna. "Amane anyway wouldn't be there, even if Suzuha saw her there yesterday", Kurisu continued to argue, even though nobody commented. Her voice was rough and seemed exhausted. Okabe was sure that she slept well though - of course he couldn't tell, since he was obligated to sleep with young Suzuha - but still, Kurisu slept like a baby. The more Okabe talked to Kurisu, the more he was sure she had time leapt to avoid a certain event from happening in the future that somehow involved the bank. It was hard to imagine what could possibly happen at a bank that would cause her to so desperately time leap back, however it wasn't wrong to assume that it was something she seriously cared for. "Don't be silly. We're not going to go to the bank. Don't worry", Okabe then responded, finding it uncalled for to push for the answers of Kurisu's weird behavior now. Instead he just smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. And in the next moment, Okabe already felt something soft and warm touch his lips. The touch only lasted a few seconds though. Then, Kurisu pulled back, slightly blushing, and turned to Suzuha. "Don't worry, we'll find your mother", she said to the girl and gave a small smile, before taking her hand again. That same moment, the bubble that divided fantasy from reality popped and once again, Kurisu felt the sadness overcome her. How ever nice that kiss was, she had to concentrate and make sure there were no threats around Okabe. In that same moment, Suzuha's eyes lit up, as she glanced to the other side of the street. "Mom!", she screamed as she attempted to run across the street. Everything happened so fast that Kurisu barely even realized how Okabe had jumped after Suzuha and just managed to push the little girl away from the incoming car. Instead, he himself got hit. A loud crash and a few painful sounding cracks sounded, before Kurisu fully processed the situation. She let him die again! "Oka... Niisan?", Suzuha questioned as she stared at the limp body lying in front of her that had blood pouring out of its head en mass. The lady Suzuha had run toward was now nowhere to be seen. Perhaps it was the imagination. What had Kurisu done wrong? Should she have been holding Okabe's hand? Would that have brought something? No, perhaps he would've just let go. Could Kurisu retry this, but this time just make sure Suzuha didn't ran off? Very big no! This is no trial and error! She couldn't treat this as one of her experiments at her old lab! What was happening to her? She carefully walked over to Okabe, before kneeling in front of him and caressing his cheek. _I swear, I'll save you._ Then, she stood up, grabbed Suzuha's arm and started running.

Running to the time leap machine, just to repeat the last two days again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard understand. Nowadays, it was so seldom for cars even to be seen that the chances that anybody got hit by a car neared zero. And yet, somebody had just died, or rather, would have died, if you could even call it that, from a car hitting them. The fact that that happened was frustrating. It was as if some force from up above was trying to make sure that his will would be enforced. As a matter of fact, as if was the wrong word. It was certain that something was making sure that happened, what it dictated. That something was named Convergence for obvious reasons. "Kurisu, is something bothering you?". Kurisu was snapped out of her thoughts once again to hear Okabe's voice as he looked at her with worried eyes. Worried and tired eyes. "N-no... I'm just very exhausted", she lied and smiled apologetically. Okabe had seemed to buy it. In any way, Okabe had two days left and Kurisu somehow had to save him. There were too many different outcomes though. So much could happen. Either Kurisu could try the same thing again but make sure he doesn't jump to save Suzuha? Perhaps then he'd live? It was improbable, but there was a chance that it would work. However, Kurisu wasn't very happy to repeat the exact same thing again. So what could she do? Kurisu turned her head to look at Suzuha again who clutched her hand and stared just forwards, not backwards. How ever obvious walking forwards was, that could even cause Kurisu to start tearing up. Suddenly though, Suzuha looked up to Kurisu with a confused and conflicted look. How had she not noticed that face before? "Where are we going, Kuri-neechan?", the little girl asked. At that question, Kurisu suspiciously glanced around the area, before turning into a dark alley. She was sure that the safe point was somewhere here, though, of course, she'd first have to shake off the guards following them. All in all, Kurisu had about 10 minutes left to do something different and see the outcome, didn't matter how much different it was. She must expand her horizon. The more she did it, the more she'd be able to change things. There were only less than one million different world lines. At least one of them must have Okabe living beyond today! "Hey, Kurisu, where are we going?!", Okabe then joined in, his expression as confused as Suzuha's. Kurisu though just glared at Okabe. "Shh!", she shushed, before turning to the front again and continuing to make her way to the Valkyrie safe point. Perhaps Okabe and Suzuha didn't know the location of it, but Kurisu remembered getting a text from Daru about it. Of course, it was encrypted to not seem suspicious. However, Kurisu managed to figure it out fairly quickly and deliberately tried to memorize the way a while ago. She had been prepared for something like this to happen. After coming to halt, Kurisu turned around and looked for any hint that a guard had been following them. Lucky for Kurisu, it seemed like they had lost them. "Where are we?!", Okabe suddenly asked with a whisper and looked at Kurisu with a desperate expression. However, Kurisu didn't answer. Instead, she looked at her watch. She had about five minutes left. "Open up, it's me, Makise Kurisu!", Kurisu whisper yelled at the wall, making her seem crazy. But at that wall there was the hidden entrance into the 'safe point' that wouldn't be so safe anymore, once she entered. Suddenly, a part of the wall got pulled back and pushed to the side. A woman, a stranger to Kurisu, stood there, smiling, as if she was expecting her. Kurisu already had her theories that that woman was a mole, according to all her past time leaps. However, Kurisu had no proof of that and before never found a reason to go and tell Daru. Therefore, she had never said anything. Now also wasn't exactly the time to worry about such petty things. If Okabe somehow survived this, Kurisu could tell Daru all she wanted to, but now she couldn't think about that. Kurisu just grabbed Okabe's wrist - she still held Suzuha's hand - and ran into the inside, before opening the door into the main hall and closing it behind the three, locking it as well. "Kurisu? Okarin?! What are you doing here?!", she heard Daru question with a very confused tone. That was right. Kurisu forgot to go and tell Daru and Hiyajo about the plan to save Okabe, so they were left in the dark as well. All of Kurisu's previous time loops were mixing into a single one. That wasn't a good sign. Now was the question. In this hall, if Kurisu told Daru and Hiyajo, Okabe would also know. Would she have to lie? No, that was unacceptable. But how else was Kurisu going to just tell Daru and Hiyajo about what was to come. She was torn. Suddenly, Kurisu felt something pull her wrist and forced her to turn around, so that she faced only Okabe. "Why did you bring us here?!", he whisper yelled as his expression was unreadable, a mixture of grief, confusion and desperation. Bringing him here was not the smoothest idea, but that had been the only thing Kurisu could think of at the moment, especially since they had been close to the Valkyrie safe point. However, Kurisu couldn't answer. In other words, she couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't be blatantly saying 'you're going to die in a few minutes'. But she had to say something, right? "Hashida! Bring Okabe into the secret storage room!", Kurisu yelled, grabbing Okabe's wrist, which was out of the blue to him, and pushing him towards Daru who was as confused as Hiyajo and Okabe himself. However, Kurisu wasn't fast enough. She had already heard the noise from outside, followed by gun shots, so she knewthey were here. Yet she was too stubborn to give up. Even as the door was forcefully kicked open, Kurisu was still pushing Okabe towards the room, hoping Hiyajo and Daru would cooperate. At least Hiyajo understood the situation and had nodded a bit. However, Okabe didn't cooperate. The second he noticed the guards he swung around Kurisu so that he stood in front of her, shirleding her. "What are you doing?!", Kurisu yelled as she wanted to pull him backwards, however, Daru put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. This was bad. Kurisu had lead them directly to the safe point. And now, they'd kill Okabe! Suddenly, Kurisu's world was spinning. She had achieved nothing. Her plan didn't work out. How did the guard not get in the previous loops though? Was because they had to get in to shot Okabe at the exact second he should die? But that's simply illogical! Doing that would cause some very troublesome things. Now Kurisu wouldn't be able to time leap back anymore. The more Kurisu's mind raced, the more panicked she became. She felt cold sweat drip down her face. Whatever she'd do, it wouldn't bring anything. She had lost. Kurisu breathing got faster. "Whoever the leader of the Valkyrie defence group is should step forth!", one of the guards said. Just as Daru wanted to step forth, the most unbelievable, and yet so obvious thing happened: Okabe stepped forth. "I am the leader of the defence force", he lied as he maintained eye contact with the guards. After that, Okabe turned his just enough to see Kurisu and gave a small smile. The next moment, gun shots filled the room as the same scene replayed. Okabe on the floor in his own blood. Daru rushing to his side. The only difference were the screams of both Suzuha and Hiyajo. That didn't make the situation any better. And in the next second, Kurisu was on her knees, staring at the scene with a blank expression. She had let him die again! The hope of actually beating the system was shrinking every second Kurisu just observed. Sobs filled the room. This whole moment was suffocating to Kurisu. She didn't know how many seconds or minutes passed, until she got up. She was experiencing so many different feelings, that she couldn't even express them all. What was left behind? The unreadable face of Kurisu. Seeming to read Kurisu's mind, Hiyajo made a loud roar, before the hall suddenly filled with smoke. That was suppose to be Kurisu's chance of time leaping! She straight bolted for the door, letting Hiyajo and Suzuha still enter, before locking it again. "Quickly! The time leap machine!", Kurisu yelled at

Hiyajo who just silently nodded and got a headset. Then she handed the headset to Kurisu, before smiling. "Don't overdo it. Now go!". Suddenly, Kurisu's World started spinning, as her memories were transferred into the past, to once again try to save Okabe from the gods of above.

The hopeless battle against Convergence.


End file.
